Tarot
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Aun no entedía muy bien el porqué de haber aceptado que Near le leyera su maldita fortuna en las malditas cartas... Igual que tampoco esperaba lo que en las cartas se leyó. MelloNear. Humor simple de personas simples ?


**...Paseeeeeeeen y veaaaaaaaaan, señoreeees y señoraaaaaaaaaaas:**

**(Yo si que tengo enajenación mental :3)

* * *

  
**

-Near… no será fiebre o enajenación mental, ¿No? –Preguntó Mello, con recelo, viendo como el niño barajaba las cartas frente él.

-Shh…-Le acalló, mientras que sentado frente al mayor en el suelo, comenzaba a repartir al otro un grupito de cartas con unos místicos signos en el inverso.

-Venga ya Near… ¡Esto es una tontería! Parece mentira, solo te falta un gorro con pluma incluida para ser clavadito al timador de la feria de este verano, hijo. –Gruñó viendo como el número de cartas frente a él aumentaba considerablemente.

...

Near por su parte dio un manotazo al gorro que incluía pluma y todo, escondiéndolo bajo la cama del rubio.

-Ejem ejem. –Gruñó este.- Ya, ¿No?

Y el albino asintió depositando los sobrantes en un montoncito a su lado.

-Destapa seis, Mello –Ordenó con calma.

Este, que no sabía muy bien porque demonios había aceptado que Near le leyera su fortuna en las cartas del tarot (Ni siquiera sabía como habían llega a aquel tema) Pero le pudo la curiosidad de comprobar si su teoría sobre lo lunático que podría llegar a ser, era correcta. Claro que luego de la curiosidad, se sobrepuso el miedo. El pavor. No sabía hasta que punto llegaba la veracidad de sus teorías. Near estaba loco. ¡LOCO!

Tras haber levantado tres de sus cartas y haber destapado unos signos que no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que significaban, el menor colocó la mano sobre la suya, parándola.

Mello sintió el contacto como si al chico le ardiera la piel y quitó la mano con brusquedad.

-Escuuuchame… -Comenzó Near, sin cambiar la expresión, poniéndole los pelos de la nuca en punta. –Veo negro, mucho cuero, y chocolate…

El rubio se paró un segundo a mirarse. Completamente vestido de negro, rodeado de envoltorios del mejor chocolate suizo, mientras que mordisqueaba otra barra, y con su flamante cazadora de cuero destellando desde el pomo de la puerta del armario donde descansaba. Bufó recordando el porque de su odio a esos timadores de feria.

-Ya veo porque eres el genio. –Soltó con ironía, que Near no capto.

-Gracias, pero continúa levantando otras tres cartas, por favor.

Y con sumisión, Mello levantó las otras tres cartas. Near asintió.

-Veo también… -Y se paró en seco.

-¿Que veeees? –Preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se esperaba algo como "Te caerás por las escaleras" "Te quebrarás el brazo… otra vez" o incluso "Te harás jefe de la mafia". Pero Near sonrió. Con la manera más extraña que tenía de hacerlo. Bueno, quizás la única:

-Te vas a enamorar perdidamente de alguien que no debes. Morirás por él, literalmente.

Se quedó mudo.

…

-Bueno, Mello, no hay que fiarse tampoco cien por cien de este método. No es ciencia. –Se apresuró a explicar.

-Fue…a…i…ar…to.-Murmuró, en un tono inaudible.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Largo! ¡¡Fuera!! –Gritó, echándole un par de cartas a la cara.- ¡Saaal!

-Eh si, claro, pero… no te he comentado una última cosa –Empezó inútilmente Near mientras que Mello le empujaba en dirección a la puerta.- ¡Un color! ¡Un color lo rodea todo!

Le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-B..Blanco… -murmuró Near.-Blanco.- Y luego negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, con su compañero era mejor apilar cartas en torres, que jugarlas.

Mello buscó con la mirada las cartas del suelo y las recogió en un montón. Al mismo tiempo se percató del gorro que había bajo su cama. Su expresión no decía demasiado "Que bien volarán estas cosas por la ventana" Pensó, sardónico. Abrió la ventana y las dejó caer. La cerró con prisas, helado por el congelado aire que había entrado.

Pero ni siquiera el frío viento de febrero lograron quitarle el sonrojo de las mejillas.

* * *

**Se me ocurrió leyendo un fic de humor estúpido... y que en la serie... las cartas del tarot no era las que apilaba ò_ó**

**Veamos, disculpas por:**

**A) NEAR ESTÁ OOC : **

**B) Quería hacer aun un humor más estúpido. Pero me salió algo raro... tiendo al MelloNearcismo. (?)**

**Ale ale. No dejo de actualizar y petar, pero es que tengo muchas ideas TT__TT (Estoy en proceso de otros dos fics O_O)  
**


End file.
